kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas
Thomas, at the time of the second war of heroes, is a young but adept magic user. He is the son of Walter and is one of General Kendal's key commanders. When his father gets sent out on a mission by the Patriarch, Walter puts Thomas in the care of his friend Kendal. He is a very inqusitive individual, and his faith is unyielding. He shows a lot of concern for his father, but is niave to the events going on around him. The Crusades and Encablossan War (KUF: the Crusaders) When General Kendal and the Ecclesian forces arrive at the burning ruins of Greyhampton, they find a peculiar artifact. Thomas takes the unusual find and presents it to General Kendal. General Kendal acts as if the artifacts appearance was nothing more than a mishap, and assures Thomas that Ecclesia had nothing to do with the village breing attacked. While he doesn't say much about it, it's clear that Kendal believes something is afoot. The Ecclesian forces then move on, ignoring what they found. General Kendal and his forces perform a few more operations, after of which they arrive at the same camp as Walter. Thomas is very eager to see his father as he has not seen him in quite some time. When he finally gets to greet his father he expects a father’s welcome. Instead he gets scorned. Walter tells him that he needs to act like a soldier during war and then dismisses him. His scorn is the last thing he ever gives his son. Kendal then proceeds to speak to Walter. Walter asks him how Thomas is doing. Kendal praises Thomas and talks about he is extremely gifted magic user (which is unusual at his age). Walter is proud of his son, even though he doesn't show it to him in person. When Walter and the Patriarch head for Jungsburg, abandoning the Holy Ground, General Kendal's forces follow in close pursuit. It is unclear why their forces left the area, and they plan to find the answer. Along the way Sir Duane begins to question what they are doing here. Thomas replies that they are following the divine will to reclaim the Holy Ground. Duane then tears into the church and how they are using the "divine will" to mask the true intent of their actions. When the army arrives at Jungsburg they learn that Walter and the Patriarch have already left. Soon they learn that Walter betrayed the Patriarch and stole the ancient heart for his own evil ambitions. The Patriarch tells Kendal to bring Walter to justice. Thomas shows concern for his father, and doesn't want to believe he’d do this. Kendal reassures him and says nothing is what his seems, and shows his doubt that the Patriarch is telling him everything. Kendal and his forces pursuit Walter to Nowart. The patriarch then announces that Walter is excommunicated and is to be killed. It is unclear what Thomas is doing at the moment as he still serves as one of Kendal's commanders, but has no dialogue at this point in the game. Kendal and Walter meet on the field of battle, and Walter provides him with the real account of why he betrayed the Patriarch. As soon as he finishes his speech, Walter's forces destroy the ancient heart. Encablossa awakes and wreaks havoc on the nearby armies. All the armies soon flee in disarray. As they head for Ecclesia, Thomas shows great concern for his father. Duane tries to reassure him, and to be strong, as that is what his father would have wanted. He also tries to convince him his father might still be alive. Kendal also states that if what Walter said is true, then he is the only one who truly performed God's will. Kendal and his forces soon team up with Regnier and prepare to destroy Encablossa. What happens to Thomas next is unclear. The first possibility is that he didn't enter Encablossa with the rest of Kendal's forces. The main reason is that in Walter's ending in Heroes it states that Thomas is now the age of Kendal and Walter (as time flows differently inside Encablossa than in the real world). It implies that Thomas was not present with Kendal's forces when Encablossa was destroyed. The second possibility is that Thomas entered Encablossa with General Kendal. While he doesn't appear in Circle of Doom, he is talked about. It is also rumored that the character in Kendal's ending is really Thomas. It appears that Encablossa’s servants is helping the man for some unseen reason, however if Thomas did enter Encablossa's dimension he would still be a child and not a man, proving that the man at the end with Walter's voice is indeed Walter. It would be wise of Encablossa to use Thomas to kill Kendal, as Kendal ultimately killed Walter (even though it was by accident). If Thomas did this, it would almost guarantee Encablossa’s victory over the age of light. When Kendal meets Walter inside the Dark Dimension, he is almost completely gone. He always seems lost and confused, and is unsure what is going on. His mind eventually comes across the memory of his son, and he pleads with Kendal to take him to him. Thomas is only reason he hasn't succumbed to becoming a mutant. Kendal promises to due so, and goes off to find Walter's pendant. Inside the pendant he fused his soul in order to prevent corruption from Encablossa. When Kendal finds it he absorbs his soul, killing Walter, but saving him from eternal torment at the hand of Encablossa. After this point Kendal has two goals, to take the pendant to Thomas and save the age of light from Encablossa. No one knows exactly what became of Thomas. Involvement Thomas only plays a minor role in the Crusaders/Heroes, and serves mostly as a plot device between Kendal and Walter. It's clear that Blueside has greater plans for this character, in spite of him playing such a minor role in the Crusaders/Heroes. It is possible to view a silhoutte of second playable character for the Human Alliance on the official Korean website of Kingdom Under Fire 2. Looking at the character you see many Paladin-like features. The character wields a shield similar to Walter and Kendal, a cape (a symbol of Paladin's in the new game), and has short hair like Thomas. It's possible that Thomas is going to be shown off as one of the games next playable charcters. If he is indeed playable, he'll probably have to restore his father's name. Quotes *Thomas: One of the men found this in the village, sir. What should we do? Kendal: Keep moving. *He merely told me that the divine will has depths that we cannot understand. *We're losing sight of our cause. Weren't we to reclaim the Holy Ground and convert the Lost of the East? Trivia *Thomas is Walter's son. *Thomas was put into General Kendal's care when Walter went out on assignment. *Thomas was the first "good guy" to show up in Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusader screenshots apart from Gerald and Ellen. He is shown as a lone soldier defending a banner from Regner, Leinhart, and Urukabarr standing inside a pile of Ecclesian corpses. *Thomas is the only lieutenant from Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders that never wind up being playable. Every lieutenant, bar Duane and Thomas was playable in KUF: Heroes. Duane was playable in Circle of Doom.